The ranting stunting syndrome (RSS) in chickens is an economically devastating disease with an unknown causative agent. The disease, also known as MAS, infectious stunting syndrome, broiler runting syndrome, pale bird syndrome, and helicopter syndrome, is characterized by a stunted growth of chickens, an increased feed conversion rate, and poor flock uniformity in the size of the chickens. With RSS, chickens develop diarrhea and show a higher susceptibility to other diseases. Furthermore, cystic enteropathic lesions have been described as one of the hallmarks of the disease. See, for example, Zalvala and Sellers, 2005, “Runting-stunting syndrome,” The Informed Poultry Professional Issue 85:1-4; Zavala, 2006, “Ranting stunting syndrome (RSS) in broilers: In vivo studies;” available on the worldwide web at poultry-health.com/fora/inthelth/zavala_wpdc—06.pdf; Zavala and Barbosa, May 2006, “Ranting and stunting in broiler chickens,” Apinco-Facta, May 2006, available on the worldwide web at poultry-health.com/fora/inthelth/zavala_apinco—06.pdf; Clark and Jones “Runting-Stunting Syndrome in Broilers,” University of Arkansas, Division of Agriculture and published in Avian Advice, Spring 2008, available on the worldwide web at thepoultrysite.com/articles/1110/runtingstunting-syndrome-in-broilers; and Rebel et al., 2006, World's Poultry Sci. J. 62:17-29.
RSS is an economically devastating disease for the poultry industry. The causative agent is unknown, available diagnostic tests are very limited, and there is no vaccine to prevent or mitigate the disease. There is a need for improved diagnostic and therapeutic reagents and methods for the detection, treatment, and prevention of RSS.